Love Bites (Hannigram)
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: **Warning: this is a boy/boy fanfiction.** Will turned his attention away from the sculpture that he had settled his eyes on to shift back to the older male that was sitting across from him still. He couldn't help but think about some of the stuff that the two of them had gone through together. And it just seemed to keep getting worse and worse as time went on.


**Hey guys! I actually wrote this about...a year ago, probably when I was binge watching Hannibal. I absolutely loved it by the way. I could so see Hannibal having a biting kink :p I don't write smut very often..or at all, really because I'm not the best at it. But I hope you enjoy anyways (: **

Hannibal guided his current patient out of the room, giving them a light smile that almost looked like a smirk. He closed the door after his patient had left, letting out a soft sigh. Finally, it was down to his last patient. Checking the time on his watch, he realized it was nearing seven thirty which meant that Will would be there soon. Will knew better than to be late. Tardiness was just rude.

He always felt so...happy to see Will. It was unusual for him, but Will was the only patient he had that he could honestly relate to. Everyone had their own issues, that was true, but he understood Will. And Will understood him in a way no one else did. He adjusted the cuffs on his suit, before he sat down at his desk. He picked up his pencil, deciding to work on one of his drawings to pass the time.

Will made his way into the building, dusting the bits of snow off of his shoulder. He made his way down to Hannibal's office, still shivering slightly due to the cold winter air outside. He waited on one of the chairs outside of the room, knowing not to enter the office before he was called. He felt his heart do a weird flutter in his chest, causing him to pause. Was he actually looking forward to this? Did he actually want to sit down with Hannibal?

He shook his head at that thought, shifting in his seat. There was no way that's what it was. There had to be some sort of explanation. A more reasonable explanation. Before he was introduced to Dr. Lecter, he hated even having to have conversations with people. He hated making _eye contact_ with people. He looked up when he heard the door open, causing him to get off the chair.

"Hello William. It's a pleasure to see you again." The physiatrist greeted, giving Will a warm smile. He moved to the side to allow the other male to make his way into the room. Then he slipped the door shut, clicking the lock on it as well. "How have you been?" He asked, making his way over to his usual seat. He sat down, getting comfortable before he crossed his legs and folded his hands over his lap.

"I told you. It's Will." Will replied, tugging off his coat. He brushed off the dog fur that was on his coat as best as he could before he placed it on the couch that was never used. Then he made his way over to his usual seat across from Hannibal. "But I've been fine. Other than having to, you know, work. Going into a killer's mind can take a toll on a person." He commented, running a hand through his curls gently.

Hannibal gave a nod of his head before the two of them got into their usual conversation. Hannibal would ask a question, Will would answer it, and try to open up more. The usual conversations he usually had with most of his patients. With Will, however, it was always different. That's what made his sessions with Will so much more...interesting.

Will turned his attention away from the sculpture that he had settled his eyes on to shift back to the older male that was sitting across from him still. He couldn't help but think about some of the stuff that the two of them had gone through together. And it just seemed to keep getting worse and worse as time went on. Murders were getting worse; meaning Will getting into the killer's mind was getting worse for him.

"Will?" Hannibal asked, an eyebrow raised in concern at the way the other male had suddenly gone silent. Had he said something wrong? Was Will loosing time again? Or was he just off on his own, lost in his own mind? "Will?" He asked again, getting up from his seat this time. He moved closer to Will, stopping in front of him. He moved to carefully rest a hand on his arm, which Will had draped casually on the armrest. He grinned when that seemed to grab the other's attention finally. "Are you alright?" He asked, the concern obvious in his voice as well as on his face still.

Will's eyes softened in a weird way when his eyes turned back to the psychiatrist. He could feel the sudden warmth on his arm, causing him to glance at the hand that now occupied part of it. He swallowed thickly, as if he had something caught in his throat, before he looked up at Hannibal again. "I-I'm fine. I apologize, doctor." He commented in reply, surprising himself with the slight stutter. It wasn't like him to get tongue-tied like that. "I just drifted off there for a second." He added, as if to explain himself.

Hannibal gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "No need to apologize." He replied, his warm hand still lingering on Will's arm. Their eyes were still connected in an almost...heated gaze, and he felt a shiver slip down his spine. It could have easily been blamed on the fact that it was still winter, but he knew that neither himself nor Will would believe that. The fireplace kept the whole room comfortably warm on a night like tonight.

He wasn't sure who had made the first move. It was as if he had blinked and suddenly he was sitting in his chair again...with a lap full of Will. His head was spinning as he tried to figure out what had even happened. How did Will end up in his lap?

Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, as he focused on the soft, warm mouth that was on his, their tongues tangling together. If it had been anyone else sitting on his lap, he was sure he would have considered it as rude. But Will...Will was his only exception. Since day one, he had thought about what Will tasted like. And not in a way where he wanted to murder Will, and prepare his uncooked meat in such a way that it was almost like an art form. He couldn't do that to Will.

 ** _Will was...different._**

A soft noise slipped from Will's lips and into the kiss as his arms wrapped around the back of Hannibal's neck, his fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of it. His eyes slipped shut as he let himself get lost on all the different feelings flowing through him. He could feel the warmth still radiating off of Hannibal's hands, now that they were resting on his hips to keep him from falling off.

Hannibal couldn't help himself. He reluctantly broke the heated kiss, his lips moving away from Will's own to press soft, feather light kisses along Will's jaw line. They continued to trail along his jaw line, along the other side of his face, before he continued his kissing downwards and along Will's neck now. He paused when he felt Will's heartbeat up against his lips. It was a sensation that he had never felt before. He brought his lips back down onto Will's neck, right where his pulse was.

"Christ, Hannibal, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" Will breathed out, his head thrown back slightly. He couldn't ignore the tent growing in his pants and from the feel of it, Hannibal had a similar problem. "Y-You...shit..." He wasn't even sure what to say. His mind was all over the place, his heartbeat too loud in his ears for him to focus.

Hannibal's lips turned into a smirk, his tongue coming out to lick lightly at Will's skin. He adjusted his hands, so one was rested on Will's lower back while the other moved to the front of Will's jeans. His hand carefully cupped the bulge, a soft hum coming out. "I do." He whispered out, his breath ghosting along Will's sensitive neck.

Goosebumps rose up on Will's skin, both at the hand teasing at his clothed crotch as well as the breath that caressed his sensitive neck. He tried to keep himself calm, not bucking into the hand that was still groping his growing erection. "Do you really want to do this?" He asked, keeping his voice down. The last thing he wanted was for Hannibal to regret all of this. He had grown quite attached to the other male in a weird sort of way.

Hannibal pulled back to look up at the other male occupying his lap, a slight smirk still on his lips. He would have thought, by now, the answer to that question was obvious. "Of course, Will." He replied, his voice rough with the evident lust in it. "And I can tell you want this too." He added, not even hesitating to pull Will in for another kiss deeper than the previous one had been.

Will didn't get how Hannibal was so...calm with all of this. His own mind was swarming while Hannibal seemed to know what he was doing. Then again, he supposed it could have been partially due to the fact that Hannibal was a therapist.

Hannibal broke the kiss, giving Will a slight smirk. He kissed down Will's jaw line again, unable to get enough. He stopped when he reached Will's pulse, feeling it against his lips. He opened his mouth to bite down on the soft spot, in a gentle, loving way at first. Then his bite grew harder. Just hard enough to draw blood. He lapped it up like it was one of his fine wines, letting the taste of Will linger on his tongue. He pulled away to look up at Will, the lust obvious in his eyes by now.

He then slid down his client's body even further, until his face met Will's zipper.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this small little fic! Let me know if you want to see more Hannigram or other gay/cute ships in the future. But for now, I will see you guys later. Buh-bye!**


End file.
